


Tie the Knots

by Faillan



Series: Patchwork Family [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidfic, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillan/pseuds/Faillan
Summary: "It's a nice night out, tonight. The sky is mostly clear, and where they're walking down by the river, there aren't a ton of lights to block out the stars. They'd grabbed some ice cream on their way in from a small stand across from the parking, Iris was watching the boys for the night, and Ignis couldn't have been more content walking side by side with his partner.“How would you feel about getting married?” Gladio asked casually, in between bites of ice cream."





	Tie the Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Barely!!   
> If you want a full breakdown of where I've been, you can head over to my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faillan 
> 
> Otherwise :   
> MAN AM I GLAD TO GET THIS UP. <3 Writing has been difficult recently, but I hope to get back into it now that things are calmer.  
> Now, Enjoy!

It's a nice night out, tonight. The sky is mostly clear, and where they're walking down by the river, there aren't a ton of lights to block out the stars. They'd grabbed some ice cream on their way in from a small stand across from the parking, Iris was watching the boys for the night, and Ignis couldn't have been more content walking side by side with his partner.  
“How would you feel about getting married?” Gladio asked casually, in between bites of ice cream.  
Ignis stared, paused with his mouth open for a bite of his own. He hears snickers and slow steps behind them, where another young couple was walking.  
“For how much of a romantic you are, that was a disappointing proposal.” He said, managing to finish his bite.  
“Not a proposal, just making sure we're on the same page.” Gladio shrugged, wrapping an arm around Ignis's shoulders.  
“...I wouldn't say no.” Ignis said, leaning against him.  
“I sense a but.”  
“The boys are just as important to any decisions we make. They deserve to have the power to disagree to a marriage.”  
“'Course they do. Don't see why they would have an issue, though.”  
“Yes, well...”  
“Do you want to get married?” Gladio cut him off. “Because if you aren't ready for it, then I'm not gonna make you nervous for something that isn't going to come. You can say no, you know. There isn't any rush.”  
Ignis hummed thoughtfully, and took another bite. “I would be very happy to be married. But I'm not taking your name, it was a bitch changing Prompto's the first time. ”  
Gladio laughed, warmly. “Gotcha. Ready to head home? We can have a sleepover like the boys.”  
Ignis raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.  
“Just for that, you can sleep on the couch.”

 

* * *

“Gladio!” Prompto cheered, skidding across the hardwood floor in his socks. Noctis shuffled past, holding Carbuncle against his chest.  
Ignis laughed into his coffee, watching the sleep-mused child leap at his boyfriend, placing a plate of breakfast sausages and eggs in front of Noct when he collapsed into his seat, brushing his hair back off his forehead when he gave grumbled thanks.  
“Morning, sunshine.” Gladio caught him, grinning. “Sleep well?”  
“No, I had nightmares. Are we going running today? Dad, can Gladio and I go running?”  
“Not today, Prompto. You've done enough this week. Come try and eat something, please.”  
“Sorry, Prom. Boss man made me go out already.” Gladio mused his hair and sat him down in his chair, Ignis sliding a plate of eggs across to him.  
“Thank you,” Prompto mumbled, already shoveling a forkful of eggs in.  
Noctis slid a sausage off his plate onto the floor, blearily watching Carbuncle dart over to scarf it down.  
“Noctis,” Gladio sighed, “What, exactly, was that?”  
“I fed Bunny.” was his matter of fact reply.  
“Bunny has his own breakfast, Noctis.” Ignis laughed. “But I'm sure he appreciates it.” He looked over at the clock, cursing under his breath.  
Prompto looked accusingly at him over his juice.  
“I'm going to be late if I don't get going soon, boys.” He pushed his chair away from the table, leaving his mug on the table for Gladio to finish off. “Have fun with Gladio today. Gladiolus, nothing to physical.”  
“Aye Aye, Sir.” Gladio snagged the mug, raising it in a half assed salute.  
Prompto giggled, leaning over to accept a hug from his dad before he slipped out.  
“Love you!” Ignis called over his shoulder, tugging his coat on.  
“Love you back!” Came three voices.  
Gladio waited to hear the door shut quietly, lock clicking into place. He placed the mug back down on the table and leaned forward, grinning. He paused for the sound of Ignis's car starting, listening to him back out and drive off.  
“Alright, boys. Plan is a go!”  
Prompto shrieked.  
“He said yes?” Noctis looked much more awake, tossing another sausage to Carbuncle.  
Gladio didn't bother scolding him this time.  
“As good as. We need a plan of action, now.”  
“Yes, a plan of attack.” Prompto nodded, very seriously. “We can think about it after I do the dishes.”  
Gladio spluttered. “Prompto, sit down! Dishes can wait.”  
“But--”  
“Do you want to plan an engagement or not?” Noctis huffed, picking his plate up and dropping it on the floor. “Here, Bun.”  
“Dad's gonna kill you.” Prompto said, instead.  
“I'm going to kill you.” Gladio sighed. “Carbuncle, leave it!” He stood up to grab both the dog and the plate, gently kicking Noct's shin under the table. “Brat.”  
“Mmrph.”  
“Alright, Prom, you win, dishes first. Will you wash off Carbuncle's face?”  
“Yes sir Gladio!” Prompto stood up and held his arms out for him, giggling at the little licks he got in return.  
“You got that, I'll do the dishes and Noctis--”  
“Mmmrrnn.”  
“...You just wake up some more, Bud. We'll clean up and go do something fun.”  
“Proposal planning is fun.” Noctis whined, forehead resting on the table. “I'll never have to eat your cooking again.”

 

 

* * *

“Daddy!”  
Ignis dropped his bag, wincing a little at the bang as it hit the hardwood, to catch Prompto.  
“Hello there.” He smiled, giving him a kiss on the nose. “How was your day, darling?”  
“It was nice.” Prompto scrunched his nose up, grinning. “We went shopping. I bought this thingy, for the computer?”  
“Is it a program?” Ignis asked, setting Prompto back down.  
He slipped out of his shoes and hung up his jacket, listening to Prompto talk about the new editing software he'd bought a six month license for.  
“That sounds great, love.” He ruffled his hair and went around him into the living room. “Hello Noctis.”  
“Hi.” Noctis angrily mashed another button on the game system. “Pa went to the house to grab somethin'.”  
Ignis rolled his eyes, not even bothering to go over and talk to him some more. Prompto had already spent four hours the other night on that same boss.  
“Prom, come help me with dinner? I just brought some things from the cafe, I hope you three don't mind.”  
“Did you bring dessert?” Noct asked, cursing under his breath. Ignis looked over to see him crouching away from the boss, healing.  
“A Berry cheesecake, yes. If I hear one word of complaint from you, you don't get any.”  
“...Do I get to scrape the berries off?”  
“You have to eat two bites of berries at least.”  
“Dammit!”  
Prompto flinched, glancing up at Ignis out of the corner of his eye.  
“Watch your language, Noctis.”  
Noct snorted, always unperturbed at Ignis's scoldings. “Or what?”  
Prompto slinked off into the kitchen, gently taking the bags of food out of Ignis's hands first.  
“I'll just get started on dinner.”  
“Oh, darling, you don't have to do that,” Ignis started to say, before he heard the front door opening again.  
“Hey, Ignis!” Gladio grinned. Carbuncle wagged his tail, bashing it against Gladio's calf.  
Ignis grimaced in his direction, and tilted his head just slightly towards Noctis.  
“How was your day, love?”  
“Better than yours, I bet.” Gladio nodded, leaning down to unclip Carbuncle's leash. “Noctis, I think that's enough screen time for you.”  
“I'm almost done, Papa.” Noctis slouched down and pulled his controller in close.  
“That's what you said before I left ten minutes ago. Come on, pause and save.”  
“Papa!”  
“Noctis, you do or I do it.”  
“You aren't being fair!” Noct hissed, mashing buttons faster.  
Prompto slammed the cupboard door shut.  
Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, gave Gladiolus a look, and turned to go help Prompto.  
“Here, Darling, let me help you.” Ignis squeezed his son's shoulder gently, reaching up to the top shelf and pulling down the serving platter Prompto had been straining for.  
“Thank you.” Prompto whispered, twisting his fingers together tightly. “...Sorry.”  
“You have nothing to apologize for, Prompto. You aren't responsible for what he does.”  
“He's being mean.”  
Ignis scooped food onto the platter, and Prompto slunk over to preheat the oven.  
“He's being a teenager, Prompto. And that doesn't mean he gets a pass, but you two are thirteen, lovey. If Gladio and I didn't except to have a few arguments with the two of you then we wouldn't be very good parents, now, would we?”  
Prompto flinched when Noctis raised his voice again to shout at his dad.  
“I won't argue!”  
“That's not what I meant, Prompto, and you know it. Open the oven, please, dear.”  
Gladio stalked past, holding both of the controllers for the gaming system.  
“That looks awesome, babe. I'm just gonna put these in your room.”  
Ignis nodded to him, peeking over into the living room to see the top of Noct's head as he slouched against the couch, the game's pause screen flickering on the TV.  
“Put him to work if you need any help, no reason he should get to sit there having his tantrum.”  
“No need, there isn't much to do besides setting the table.”  
“I'll do it!” Prompto scrambled to grab the plates.  
“Hey, now--” Gladio started to protest, but Ignis caught his eye and cut him off with a quick gesture.  
“That would be wonderful, darling, thank you for all your help. Do you plan on eating with us, or do you want a shake?”  
“Shake, please.”  
“Alright. Do you want to eat desert tonight?” Ignis shooed Gladio away to finish what he'd been doing, then wandered over to the fridge and opened it to look inside.  
He'd have to make more soon, there were only a few left.  
“No thank you.” Prompto set the plates at everyone's seats, wincing at every clink of the heavy china against the wood tabletop.  
“In which case, would you like the last chocolate shake tonight, or were you saving that for later this week?”  
“...I can do that?” Prompto asked, blue eyes wide. “I didn't think I could do that.”  
Ignis huffed a laugh, pulling it out.  
“If it's this kitchen, love, it's yours. The only thing you aren't allowed to eat in this house is the alcohol.”  
Prompto flushed and ducked his head.  
“I knew that.”  
“Good, I'm glad you did.” 

 

* * *

Dinner had managed to be thankfully uneventful, Noctis calming down and grudgingly apologizing.  
Prompto had even stolen a nibble of Gladio's cheesecake, looking pleased when all he got in return was a hand ruffling his hair.  
“Did something happen today?” Ignis whispered, peeking over his shoulder at the boys curled up together on the couch while he dried the dinner dishes. Only the tops of their heads were visible, bright blond hair a stark contrast to Noct's inky black.  
“What, besides Noct bein a shit earlier?”  
“Gladiolus.”  
“Nah, Igs. Nothing I noticed.” Gladio sighed and rinsed off the last plate. “He was a bit more nervous than usual. Wouldn't talk to me about anything, though. We had a good lunch, he ate a berry salad from that place in the mall.”  
Ignis sighed, neatly stacking the clean dishes to be put away.  
“I'm sure its just a mood, then. Thank you for the help today, love.”  
“'Course.” Gladio caught his hand, pressing a kiss against his knuckles. “We'll get out of your hair now. Thanks for letting me hang around.”  
He whistled for Carbuncle, listening for the click of his nails against the hardwood while he gently untangled the boys.  
Prompto blinked up at him owlishly when he lost his cuddle buddy.  
“Go back to sleep, Sunshine.” Gladio soothed, gently smoothing his hair down.  
Ignis appeared at his shoulder, offering Prompto a hand. “Perhaps in your bed, this time.”  
Prompto took it, groggily, and leaned against his side after he'd staggered to his feet.  
Gladio heaved Noctis up higher, smiling. “Sleep well, Prom.”  
“Mmkay.” Prompto sighed, nearly falling asleep standing.  
Ignis gave Gladio a wry grin, threading his fingers through blond hair.  
“I trust you can see yourselves out?”  
“No biggie. Night, Igs.”  
Ignis leaned up to kiss him, then dropped a quick kiss against Noct's temple.  
“Do you have the dog?”  
“I have the do—I don't have the dog. Carbuncle!”  
Ignis snorted, watching fluffy white ears pop up around the couch.  
“Let me help you get his lead on.”  
“I can do it.” Prompto mumbled, stumbling away from Ignis to follow Gladio to the door. “C'mere Bunny.” Carbuncle waited patiently for Prompto to clip the leash on, bouncing on him for kisses when it finally clicked into place.  
Prompto giggled, eyes half closed again.  
Ignis scooped him up by his armpits and set him back on his feet, taking the leash and wrapping it around Gladio's available wrist.  
“Off to bed with all of you.” He laughed. “And I'll see you two tomorrow.” 

 

* * *

Ignis is no way prepared for what he opens his house up to a week later.  
“Surprise!” Prompto squeaked, precariously balancing Noctis on his shoulders while Noct tried to tape streamers to the ceiling.  
Ignis stares, takes a deep breath, and then, “Gladiolus!”  
There's a curse from Prompto's room and suddenly Gladio is there, dressed in a pressed suit with a soft, bright looking peony tucked into his lapels, and now that Ignis is looking, there's a bouquet of red carnations and white lilies laying on the coffee table.  
Noctis crashes off of Prompto's slight shoulders, and then both adults are carefully checking them over for bumps and bruises.  
Gladio resolutely ignores the death glare Ignis is giving him.  
“Are you alright?” He asks the boys instead.  
“...Sorry, Papa. 'M fine.” Noctis flushes almost as red as the flowers.  
Prompto nods, hair bouncing.  
“Good. I'm glad.” Ignis sits back against his heels, and now Gladio has to look at him. “Now, care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?”  
He isn't prepared for Gladio, sweating and nervous, to fumble around in his jacket pocket and pull out a velvet box.  
“Gladio--” He starts to say.  
“This is going absolutely nothing like we planned.” Gladio laughs. “But, well.”  
And then he's opening the delicate, incredibly intricate little red box, holding it over their son's heads as they stare wide eyed at the both of them, shrinking back against the floor.  
“Ignis Scientia, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”


End file.
